


Duty

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: A study into the relationship between Cassian and Draven where Draven is not as annoying as pictured.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first [here](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/174976945388/skitzofreak-allatariel-id-venture-we-dont), as a part of Draven's character study post.

When Cassian first joined the Rebellion, he was working under different ‘superiors’. Some he liked, some he didn’t. As his career and rank climbed up during the coming years, he eventually receives order from a general called Draven; sometimes through his current superior, a Major that Cassian thought was too kind (though just as skillful) for the war-torn galaxy, sometimes directly.

The Major seemed to understand what Draven wants even before he said it, and could interpret even her long time friend’s most obscure order for Cassian to execute. Cassian liked the Major a lot, and for a time the three of them–Draven, the Major, and Cassian–were the best and most effective team of the Rebellion.

But in their line of job, it was only a matter of time before new face comes to change the old; a solo mission took the Major’s life, and Draven–always the person that slow to trust new people–had to began working directly with young Cassian.

It wasn’t easy, at first. The Major’s absence felt like a missing link in the chain of command, and Cassian was having a hard time to understand Draven’s pattern. In short, the first 6 months was chaos. Cassian’s already good reputation and work pattern was in danger due to miscommunication after miscommunication. At it’s peak, Cassian was summoned before the High Commands in something like a small martial court.

“He didn’t complete his missions,” Draven said coldly to the shocked Mon Mothma and Bail Organa.

“I’ve never heard of this…what happened?” Mothma asked tentatively.

“More than once he simply wasn’t there at the designated place to meet with the informant. Another time he relayed a wrong information that almost risk our position. If you wonder why you’ve been given on-base task this last 2 months, boy,” Draven squinted his eyes on Cassian like a hungry hawk, “…that’s your answer.”

Cassian apologized, of course. It was entirely his fault, and it wasn’t before another month that he received another off-planet mission from Draven. Determined to make up for his mistakes, Cassian put all of his heart into the mission, improvising where needed, and delivered the successful report to the general himself in the debriefing.

Draven didn’t smile, nor his expression changed.

But he didn’t ask any questions. And for Cassian, that’s was as good as a vocalized praise.

It was getting better from there; they had found their pattern, Draven and Cassian, and now the general rarely attend any briefings or meetings without Cassian following behind him.

At one point, Cassian also figured that they shared the same birthdate. And though he never one to believe in superstition, he took this as a sign that understanding Draven would be the same as understanding himself.

“You’re just an obedient dog, Andor” one of a new recruit–someone he though was his friend until that person sold precious information to the Empire–sneered as Cassian pointed his blaster on the near-human’s heart, ready to fulfill his current mission.

“If Draven told you to eat shit, you eat shit, huh? Pathetic!”

“It’s not obedience, my friend. It’s respect.”

It didn’t make it easier to be done.

And it doesn’t mean Cassian liked what he’s doing. But anyway, it’s his duty, not his hobby.

 

“If you said you know me, Sir,” Cassian murmured after the long silence that succeeded the private briefing on extraction mission to Wobani, “…you know what my answer would be.”

Draven didn’t have to say it, but Cassian knew the moment 'Galen Erso’ was mentioned in one of the general’s particular deep tone, he would have to go through that dark path again.

 _I don’t like it. I don’t want to do it anymore_ , that’s what Cassian wanted to say–scream to him but didn’t.

“I know,” Draven replied flatly.

_I don’t like it too. Forgive me._

“Good luck, and may the Force be with you, Captain Andor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is no canon story, of course, as I kinda compared their relationship with mine and my superior at the office as reference.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this short piece! 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
